midianfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GolgothaKinslayer/Features you might have missed
I can't seem to resist tinkering with systems. This applies to the Wikia stuff as much as the game mechanics. I don't expect everyone to dig through the or like I do. I'm adding this as a blog post rather than a forum post, primarily because I know that the only people likely to read it are those that contribute to this wiki, and thus may have use of the things I've added. Mostly these are new templates. I'm adding these in reverse chronological order, mostly because I'm using my personal list of changes as a reminder. A template I rather like how it came out is Template:Quote. I searched around quite a bit for a good way to do quotes, and modified what I found. It's pretty quick and simple to use. Species names as links redirect to the appropriate section in Naleth's Guide to Sentients. I did this for singular and plural (where appropriate). For example, you can just put the double braces around Dwarves and jump right to the correct spot. Previously, these names were used for the Public Domain DFCS versions. I've renamed those pages, by the way, by adding ': DFCS' to their titles. Links, by the way, can be pluralised just by adding an 'S' right after the braces. If we keep page titles lowercase where possible going forward, it'll make typing links simpler when adding them within the flow of text. Here's an example, I really should have named the Relationship page Relationships, but the singular makes it simpler to talk about a PCs relationship with their contacts. In the second link, I just typed out *ship]]s to close it out. In the third, I just typed the title in lowercase. Simple. I created the Template:Infobox_Weapon. This'll make our statblocks for weapons consistent, and hopefully easier. I'll likely be adding one for armour at some point. I think I still need to tweak the /doc page, though. Template:Rand generates random numbers. It defaults to a percentile roll, but any range works. I've tweaked it from the original version. Similarly, you can randomly pull things from a list with and tags. Put around the entire list, and around each item. I used this for the Random Town Name Generator page, so that you can just go to that page for a quick name without having to even roll the dice. More templates include Template:For for creating disambiguation pages (which I'm sure you've seen on Wikipedia). Also, Template:Fact, Template:Citation_needed, and Template:Cite. These last three are all pretty much the same: they add the little or or bits that Wikipedia has. I'm expecting that these will mostly be used for sarcastic purposes. Another HTML tag I added a while back was . This lets you use a section without it being reformatted. That is, you can write one line right over another without the website shoving them onto one line or using tagsOr you could use them for, you know, actual poetry. Like the 'choose' and 'option' tags above, these are really Wikia things, rather than proper HTML. Okay, 'option' is a real tag, but that's used with 'select' for dropdown boxes. I'm pretty sure that's right. I can't really be arsed to spend too much time double-checking. When I encounter them, I'm tweaking infoboxes and the like to better fit the aesthetics of the site. It'd be nice if I could just do this in CSS, but there's too much wonkiness between how Wikia handles it's various stylesheets (I still don't know how many different interconnected ones they have) and how templates or infoboxes work. So, I changed the base infobox, and adjust as needed. For example, with Template:Book I altered the colours, and such. Category:Blog posts